


Walking in a Winchester Wonderland

by S_G_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a holiday tale about our favourite Winchester boys, Castiel, and the Christmas spirit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winchester Wonderland

It was a snowy Christmas Eve morning, and Sam had decided that after years of doing without any real Christmas celebration, that this year, they would have an actual Christmas.

And so, Sam had gotten up early and picked up a few gifts, some food, and a nice tree.

He figured that Dean would have put up a fuss, so he made sure to keep him in the dark about it.

As he dragged the tree in, trying to be careful not to scrape too many needles off, he had expected Dean to be in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms over the sink in his shorts.

After bringing in the groceries and the presents, he headed in to greet his brother.

However, he couldn't find Dean in the kitchen, or anywhere else for that matter.

Sam sighed, and put everything away before heading to the den to read the paper and wait for his brother to return.

 

A few hours later, the front door slammed closed with a deafening thud.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called out, which Sam rolled his eyes at.

He was carrying heavy boxes in his arms as he strolled into the den, an unnatural (one might even say, 'supernatural') grin on his face as he bounced excitedly on his toes.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, his tone cheerful and bright.

Sam looked at his brother suspiciously.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

Sam had never seen Dean act like this.

It was kind of creepy, and felt wrong.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam added, as he noted the strange twinkling in his brother's eyes.

"I asked first!" Dean replied in a syrupy sing-song voice.

Sam got slowly to his feet, putting a hand in his pocket and grabbing a fistful of salt.

He nonchalantly flung the hand of salt at Dean.

Nothing.

Sam side-stepped towards the coffee table for a flask of holy water, just in case.

This was most definitely not Dean.

He didn't know what the hell it was, but he was taking no risks.

"Come here, Mister Grumpy Pants, you can go first." Dean told him, setting down the boxes and slipping off his rucksack.

He paused.

"I like the fact that you're not taking any chances." Dean added in admiration.

Sam squinted his eyes, not sure what to make of this.

At this point, Castiel, who'd heard Dean come in, entered the den.

Dean clapped his hands, smiling even wider.

"Ah, glad you're here, I'll be with you in a moment." Dean enthused, opening the pack.

"Here, I know you're a bit too old for this, but I thought it would bring back some warm memories." He said, handing Sam a tin of army men.

Sam accepted the gift, his mouth slightly agape as he suddenly recalled a long forgotten childhood memory.

Some kid with a bad attitude had taken all of his army men one time, leaving him with a bloody nose and a few good scrapes.

Dean had tracked down the boy, taking back Sam's property and nearly ended up breaking the kid's wrist with a bit of payback.

Sam watched, as Dean dug along the bottom of the bag's contents.

"You said that this place could never feel like home to you, because you never had one, so I thought these might be a step to help you." Dean continued softly.

Sam looked practically helpless as he realised just what it was that Dean was handing him.

Old photos in obviously handcrafted frames.

Photographs of their grandparents, of their mother, of the whole family.

Sam wanted to say something, but couldn't.

This was all too strange, and the gifts were stirring up things that he wasn't sure he was all right with or not.

Dean turned to Castiel, clapping his hands cheerily.

"Okay, your turn now." He said happily, tossing away the rucksack and digging into the box.

Dean passed Cas set after set of wings that he'd found in a costume shop.

"Here you go; angel, faerie, bat, devil... Oh, whoops, you don't want that one!" Dean giggled, tossing it haphazardly across the room.

"You can't get your wings back, so we'll get you new wings, Cas." He told him, looking proud of himself as Castiel glanced at them strangely.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes.

He didn't seem to know what to say in response, so he perused the wings almost questioningly.

"Well, if you don't like those, that's all right." Dean said, a bit quieter. "I got you this."

He took out an intricate angel costume, complete with a shiny gold halo.

"See? You can be something like your old self again!" He grinned at Cas, before opening the last box.

"And here, pinwheels! You can have them all over the place if you want!" Dean said, louder and more excited than ever.

He picked one up, blowing on it and causing it to spin.

"See, it's pretty." He said, watching the item contentedly.

Sam looked at his brother, suddenly knowing what must be wrong.

Or rather, what was right. Oh, so right.

"Dean." He began, getting his brother's attention.

Dean smiled lovingly at him.

"Never mind." He walked over to Cas, taking him into the kitchen.

"He's possessed." Sam said, pointing to the den.

Castiel gave a small nod.

"By the Christmas Spirit, yes. I arranged it myself." He said matter-of-factly, as Sam's eyes bulged.

"And you didn't think that maybe I should know about this?" Sam asked in a theatrical whisper.

"It was my gift to you, Sam." Castiel explained, slowly reaching out a hand.

He extended his index finger, looking ever so serious, and touched it gently against Sam's nose.

"Boop." He said, giving a slight grin, as though he'd just made the best joke in the world.

Sam frowned.

"Okay..." He said, unsure of how to respond to any of this. "Um, thanks? How long is this going to last?"

Castiel blinked.

"The rest of his life, I expect." He answered. "I thought it would please you."

Sam wasn't sure what to think, as he nodded and they headed back to check on Dean, who was now decorating the tree as he hummed a Christmas tune.

"Cas, why don't you put on a pair of wings and help me?" Dean asked, before turning to his brother.

"And, Sammy, Merry Christmas!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I co-wrote with my beloved and highly talented younger sibling.
> 
> Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate!


End file.
